


Little Talks

by Ukume94



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Song: Little Talks by Of Monsters and MenReminded me of Rose and The Doctor after they were separated in Doomsday.I hope you enjoy, even though it still hurts.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men  
> 
> 
> Reminded me of Rose and The Doctor after they were separated in Doomsday.  
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, even though it still hurts.

Time has passed since Rose had been separated from the Doctor, everyday she lays in bed restless. Tonight was no different, tonight she walks around London the night sky bright with starts, she silently wished the Doctor was on one of the planet's shining above. She stops in her tracks on the sidewalk glancing behind her, the feeling as if someone was watching her.  
This has been happening way to often now, she feels someone is there but doesn't see anyone.  
She shakes her head knowing he could never reach her here, he said it would cause two planets to collapse. He would never put a planet in harms way just to reach her, never.  
Little did she know the Doctor actually figured out a way to come to her as only an image without having to harm anymore suns or planets. The catch of course was that she would never be able to see him like he could see her.  
He's been coming to visit her everyday, wanting to make sure she's okay. He's never has been able to get over the fact that they aren't really together.  
He walks behind her listening to her murmur to herself about the chilly weather.  
Wrapping her arms around herself she stops again to look around, she sighs softly before continuing on.  
"I don't like walking around this cold and empty place." She says softly.  
The doctor's eyebrows furrow together knowing she was speaking to him, wishing he could hear her.  
She does that a lot, tells him things so he could stay in the loop. As if everything were normal.  
"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear." He answers her reaching towards her, his hand goes straight through hers. He knows he can't touch her, he's like a ghost that hasn't found its power to touch or lift things. Maybe one day he'll be able to finally show himself.  
"I swear, the stairs creep as I sleep and it keeps me awake."  
"It's the house telling you to close your eyes." He comments softly walking by her side.  
She slows down her walking as she starts to reach her home. She bites her bottom lip before looking to the night sky.  
"Some days I can't even trust myself." Her voice breaks blinking tears down to her cheeks.  
"It's killing me to see you this way." He says wishing he could comfort her or even be able to aparate for her just so she would know he's with her.  
"Doctor, there's an old voice in my head that's holding me back." She says wiping her tears with the back of her hand, some of her black eyeliner smearing under her eyes.  
"Well." He says tilting his head. "Tell her I miss our little talks."  
Rose eyes her house before heading back, she keeps a slow pace knowing her parents and the baby would be asleep at this time. She needs to be as quiet as possible not wanting to wake them up.  
Silently unlocking the door she sneaks back in, the doctor by her side as she creeps into her bedroom.  
He gives her privacy as she changes into her pajamas and climbs into her bed, she leans on the headboard her night light shining in the corner of the room. The doctor sits on her computer chair watching her sit quietly.  
"Soon it will be over. Seeing you, buried with our past." She whispers looking to the small blue Tardis Mickey had made for her.  
The doctor smiles softly seeing the tiny sentimental gift, thinking of when they used to have their amazing adventures outside, full of life and full of love. God if he could he would do anything to have that with her again.  
Rose grabs the small Tardis, her thumb rubbing gently against the wooden doors.  
"Some days I don't know if I'm wrong or right." She whispers to the Tardis as if he were to pop out of the small doors.  
"Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear." He wants to take out his sonic screwdriver and show himself to her. Let her know he was here but he knows that wouldn't do any good, he's tried and it failed hundreds of times.  
"I know you don't listen to a word I say." She whispers touching the tiny Tardis in her hands. Her eyes filling with unshead tears. "The screams all sound the same." She continues.  
He knew she was talking about the night terrors she has, since the day they were separated she's had them. It's the same thing happening every time in her nightmares, she always tries to figure out a way to stay but they always get separated.  
"You're gone. Gone away." She cries softly. Her tears streaming down her face.  
"I watched you disappear." He whispers moving towards her and taking a seat on her bed.  
"All that's left is a ghost of you." She sobs trying to calm her breathing, if her mom were to hear her crying she would make her tell her what was wrong.  
She keeps as quiet as possible not wanting to wake them.  
"Now we're torn apart, there's nothing we can do." He says trying to grab her hand but watching it ghostly lay within hers. "Just let me go, we'll meet again soon." He adds. He will continue trying to find a way to get to her, he won't stop until he can find her. Until he can hold her again.  
"Now wait, just wait for me. Please hang around." He begs her asking her to keep her hopes high.  
"I'll see you when I fall asleep." Rose whispers lifting the Tardis up to her lips and giving it a sweet gentle kiss. She places it on her night stand and lays down, resting her head upon her pillow. She closes her eyes seeing him standing by the Tardis with a smirk.  
Though the truth may vary she knows one day they'll be together again, she'll be in his arms within the Tardis walls for another amazing adventure.  
For now she would have to see him in her dreams and in the memories they shared.


End file.
